One Day You May See
by kikichugirl
Summary: Bella's thoughts on the plane ride to save Edward in New Moon. One-shot, songfic. ExB. BPOV. T for depressing themes.


**One Day You May See**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I wrote the song, please don't steal!**

**Topic: Bella's thoughts on the flight to Italy to save Edward.**

**A/N: It might be a good idea to view this in half view, if your screen is extremely wide.**

_by kikichugirl_

In the dark quiet of the plane, I wonder where he is now. My life is hell, and I wonder if I know how to go on. This plane ride is torture... I remember a song I'd once heard, and it replays itself in my head…

_Something's over there  
><em>_Do you hear  
><em>_The silence of the black hole  
><em>_the wordless echo of this hell?_

It is true. My life has become a black hole without Edward, and I need him. It is a silence… an unending silence. Lost in her visions, Alice does not notice my thoughts.

_And life is not a party  
><em>_A brilliant pleasure, hardly  
><em>_but I will come and save,  
><em>_you, I will be brave_

I promise to save him. I promise myself to save him from himself if it's the last thing I do. My life is no longer fun, no longer happy. I need him, and I know, without a doubt, that I'll do anything.

_Doors knocked, one more gunshot  
><em>_Tears falling, eyes bloodshot  
><em>_but without you I am nothing  
><em>_not living, never breathing_

The song is never wrong for me. My spirit is not living, as I don't seem alive. I cry all day. And my eyes are always bloodshot. If someone fires one more gunshot, I hardly have the energy to care.

_It was a bright Forks day  
><em>_Goodbye, you said  
><em>_Well I'm so sorry for the delay  
><em>_So many things I've misread_

I misread that you'd ever loved me. I misread that you'd ever cared. And when you said goodbye, you proved it. Edward, I'm sorry… I'm sorry for making you pretend… I'm sorry for killing you…

_I don't need saving  
><em>_I'm not the one falling  
><em>_but without you I am nothing  
><em>_not living, never breathing_

He need not save me. I wanted to be Superhero, too. Not always the one being saved. And without him I become nothing. I had to save him, in order to have any hope of surviving.

_Puffs of oxygen through my lips  
><em>_forced by memories of your kiss  
><em>_If I had my way, I'd say  
><em>_I really don't want to stay_

The only thing that kept me going was the fact that he was real. He's real, and he'd pretended to love me. But if he disappears, I'd never stay in this world.

_In this black hole  
><em>_Where those I love are lost & unfound  
><em>_but I will come and save, you  
><em>_I will come and save, you_

Edward, I whisper to him in my mind. Wait for me. I'm coming to get you. I love you, I love you…

_Even if it's "I don't love you"  
><em>_Even if it's "why did you come"  
><em>_but without you I am nothing  
><em>_not living, never breathing_

Edward, do you still love me? If you wonder why I came, and say you don't love me, I'll believe. I'll leave you alone. But I just need you alive, Edward. Please.

_So tell me where you are  
><em>_I don't care if it might be far  
><em>_I promise to let you go  
><em>_if you think I was too slow_

Please, Edward. Wait for me. Tell Alice what you're going to decide… decide on something. I'll move on, the way I should have. I promise, Edward. Please.

_Oh, I see you now  
><em>_And I imagine how  
><em>_You will let me know –  
><em>"_I want you to go"_

I see him in the clock tower. The clock begins to chime… one… two…I realize he will never let me stay. He'll tell me to go.

_And I'll silence you with a touch  
><em>"_Love, this might be too much,  
><em>_but without you I am nothing  
><em>_not living, never breathing_

And before I let him go, like I promise, I'll tell him that I love him. I'll tell him how I was nothing before him.

_One day I hope you will see  
><em>_Without you I am nothing  
><em>_Without you I was nothing  
><em>_Was not living, was not breathing_

I can let him go. And the unbreathing, not living, will all be in the past. It will all be in the "was", a past tense. I just want him to know that I loved him.

_Maybe one day you will see  
><em>_What was true, between, you, and, me."_

Edward, I loved you.

**FIN**

**Please review!**


End file.
